Ahora lo sé
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Junjou Blended. Aunque al principio no lo sabía, fue esa tarde- noche en que él y su mejor amigo se convirtieron en un solo ser que lo comprendió.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, es un gusto estar por aquí de nuevo. **_

_**Esta vez vengo gracias a la inspiración que me han dado los fics de Himiko- chan Hirisashi los cuales son increíbles y totalmente recomendables.**_

_**Aunque en la sinopsis lo menciono, lo repito aquí, este es un fic mínimum, es decir HirokixAkihiko que hacen muy buena pareja aunque estén con otras personas. Pero en este fic ellos dos serán la pareja principal aunque haya participación de Nowaki.**_

_**Como aclaraciones he de decir que amo las parejas como están pero, bueno hay que variar. También este fic está más que todo basado en el acto 1 de Junjou Egoist por lo que si algunas cosas no son exactamente como en el anime, esta es la razón. Este fic sigue la línea del manga original pero luego se separa y se convierte en AU.**_

_**Y como siempre los personajes son de Nakamura-sensei y yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**Sin más por el momento, ¡A leer!**_

_**Ahora lo sé**_

Fue Hiroki quien trato de seducirlo, y eso el castaño lo sabía perfectamente, pero no espero que el escucharlo pronunciar ese otro nombre, o el saber cuánto daño les estaba haciendo a ambos dolería tanto. Supo en ese momento que su amor se había terminado, pero dolía terriblemente.

Ese dolor le llevo a conocer a Nowaki un chico sorprendente desde el primer instante en que le conoció quien al tener similitudes con quien nunca le correspondería le fue arrastrando lentamente en lo que solo podía ser llamado confusión.

Sus sentimientos por Nowaki eran extraños, cálidos y desesperantes, pero el aún no quería sentir eso, no quería sentir nada, estaba demasiado adolorido, y sus sentimientos nuevos por el chico de hermosos ojos azules, no lograban acabar con los que conservo por tanto tiempo por su mejor amigo. Quizás su amor aún no había terminado como creía.

Aun así se dejó arrastrar, solo porque él sabía que Akihiko nunca le correspondería, se dejó arrastrar por que aunque fuera insoportable el sufrimiento que esto le hacía sentir, olvidar era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

Akihiko aún recordaba claramente el calor, la suavidad de esa piel, la sedosidad de su hermoso cabello, y la tensión de su cuerpo cuando pronuncio el nombre de la persona que creía amar, tensión que solo duro un segundo por la llegada del orgasmo que pronto los dejo cansados y con los musculos relajados, aunque sus mentes fueran un caos total.

Eso pensaba el peliplata mientras estaba sentado divagando en su mente frente al computador, en lugar de estar trabajando en la columna para la revista que solía escribir, como su editora Aikawa se empeñaba en recordarle cada dos minutos a través de mensajes de texto o llamadas, los cuales ni se molestaba en revisar.

Al principio, antes que todo ese caos comenzara, estaba desecho sus esperanzas de ser correspondido por Takahiro, si algún día las tuvo, se habían esfumado por completo cuando le vio abrazando a una chica por casualidad. ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo? Correr donde estaba Hiroki, su mejor amigo y amor de la infancia, por quien aún sentía un grandísimo cariño, al menos pensaba que era solo eso.

"_Debí haber sabido que, si con mi personalidad, nunca hice mayores esfuerzos por conquistar a Takahiro, algo debía estar interfiriendo" _Pensaba el escritor que en esos instantes no tenía cabeza para escribir. No esperaba que ese algo fuera ese enamoramiento de infancia que empezó apenas vio al castaño por primera vez, pero de eso se daba cuenta apenas ahora.

Cuando Hiroki le hizo esa propuesta (_"Piensa que soy tu amado Takahiro y tómame")_ el aún creía estar enamorado de Takahiro, cuando estuvieron teniendo sexo, cuando estuvo dentro de Hiroki, aun Takahiro era todo en lo cual pensaba, cuando se sintió tan perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la persona que amaba y pronuncio su nombre, ya no estaba pensando solo en Takahiro. Pensaba en él, cierto, pero también penaba en ese niñito temperamental y castaño que con su amabilidad lo salvo de su soledad cuando eran pequeños, la misma persona que gemía y jadeaba sobre él. Y fue cuando sintió la tensión efímera de ese delgado cuerpo que estaba quemándole, que se dio cuenta.

Aún amaba a Hiroki. La sorpresa fue tan grande que huyó del lugar sin palabras de por medio.

Aunque se había visto envuelto en ese remolino de sentimientos, unos viejos y otros nuevos, el joven de orbes achocolatados aun pensaba en ese encuentro íntimo, aún pensaba en esos ojos violetas que lo veían como nadie. Aún pensaba en esa espalda desnuda y ancha alejándose de él, de la cama en la que se había convertido en un solo ser, sin decir palabra.

"_No quería dañarlo, pero todos esos sentimientos contenidos por tanto tiempo, no pude guardármelos cuando supe que él nunca sería correspondido" _Este era el pensamiento que atacaba la mente de Hiroki constantemente, sin importar si estudiaba, si trabajaba en su tesis, o si dormía, era un disco en reproducción continua que no podía apagar.

Y esos pensamientos rondaban por su mente la primera vez que Nowaki le beso, como dije no importaba si dormía, esos pensamientos lo perseguían. Pero en cuanto Nowaki lo beso se apagaron, la lista de reproducción se detuvo. Aun así ese suave contacto, esa calidez y sensación trajeron a Akihiko a su mente, con fuerza e intensidad, y aunque sabía que era Nowaki y no la persona que no salía de sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar que sus ojos le hicieran una broma y le mostrarán a Akihiko besándole y no al chico de ojos azules.

"_¿Es Akihiko ese amigo de la infancia?"- _pregunto Nowaki como si nada hubiera sucedido y no tuviera un castaño temblando frente a él.

El castaño solo lo miro, sabiendo ya quien era, con cara de confusión. El pelinegro estaba serio, y parecía dudar si hablar _"Estabas hablando dormido" _aclaro el chico.

Y el castaño solo se sonrojo, situación que no mejoro al escuchar a Nowaki diciéndole sus sentimientos tan directamente. Pensaba, mientras sentía su cara arder, que tal vez sería buena idea corresponderle, y así sacar a Akihiko de su corazón de una vez por todas pero cuando ya el otro lo tenía acorralado y estaba dispuesto a darle una afirmativa, el timbre sonó.

Después de varios días de mucho pensar Akihiko había decidido ir a ver a Hiroki, no solo porque desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por él tenía unas terribles ganas de verlo, sino también porque el castaño no se había puesto en contacto con él desde aquella tarde-noche. Por eso decidió ir a verlo, para ver cómo estaba y de paso ver si el castaño su querido amigo de la infancia y ahora amor podía corresponderle.

Llego al edificio y camino hasta la puerta del departamento del castaño, respirando hondo para calmarse, porque de pronto comenzaba a sentirse sorprendentemente nervioso. Toco el timbre y espero.

Hiroki se puso nervioso y triste inmediatamente ver que se trataba del peliplata quien llamaba a su puerta. Los recuerdos de toda una vida de amor unilateral junto a él se dispararon en su mente y no supo que hacer, se sentía destrozado con solo ver su cara.

"_Aún estas vivo" _afirmo Akihiko al ver al castaño. Su rostro le hizo sentir incomodo, tan sonrojado, pero fue peor la expresión de tristeza en su mirar.

"_¿Qué?"_ pregunto Hiroki desestabilizado a nivel emocional.

"_Nunca escuche sobre ti, y tampoco pude encontrarte en la escuela, pensé que estabas muerto en algún lugar"_ no quería reclamar, sabía que no tenía el derecho, pero en serio se preocupaba por él.

"_Lo lamento entonces" _refunfuño el castaño tratando de fingir indiferencia, pero era difícil_ "tuve trabajo estas dos semanas y no tenía tiempo para salir a divertirme con un escritor sobrevalorado"_

Entonces el escritor hizo lo que tenía tantas ganas, y el castaño sintió lo que no quería recordar. Las manos de Akihiko se enredaron en el cabello de Hiroki.

"_No te burles, realmente estaba preocupado" _reprocho el mayor acariciando ese suave cabello_ "están alimentándote bien, no tienes una apariencia muy buena"_

Y con esas caricias y esas palabras, los ojos de Hiroki se inundaron en lágrimas que logro contener aunque eran visible. Akihiko lo noto y se preocupó muchísimo aún más porque no entendía que le pasaba a su amigo.

"_Tú amabilidad me lastima" _fue lo único que pudo pensar el castaño antes de sentir unas manos cálidas tomándole y cubriéndole los ojos.

"_Disculpe pero Hiro-san está conmigo ahora" _fueron las palabras de Nowaki cuando empezó a arrastrar a Hiroki dentro del departamento.

Pero nadie espero que Akihiko sujetara la mano de Hiroki y lo jalara hacia él haciendo que el tipo de ojos azules le soltara. El castaño se quedó muy impresionado y fue más su sorpresa cuando su mejor amigo lo abrazo de una manera tan delicada.

"_Aki… qué"_

"_No me digas que llegué demasiado tarde, Hiroki, no quiero perderte sin haberte encontrado" _pidió Akihiko con voz afectada_ "te amo a ti, desde que éramos niños, desde que me salvaste de la soledad y la tristeza, porque me brindaste tanta amabilidad. Lamento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde" _lo soltó y lo aparto un poco de sí_ "Si estas con otra persona ahora, lamento no haber sido más rápido, pero te dejare en paz"_

"_Hiro-san, yo me retiro, espero que seas feliz" _Nowaki lo sabía, que Hiroki solo podía considerarlo un remplazo, y que aun amaba a ese hombre, por eso se apartó por que como pensaba, él quería ver al castaño sonreír, y eso solo lo tendría junto a la persona que amaba.

Akihiko se quedó mirando al pelinegro con sorpresa, y sin entender bien que ocurría. En cambio Hiroki estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Al fin lo que tanto ha deseado estaba sucediendo o al menos eso creía. ¿Sería verdad, Akihiko lo amaba a él? Quería creerlo pero le era un poco difícil.

"_Hiroki, ¿me podrías dar una respuesta por favor?" _solicito el ojivioleta trayendo al otro de vuelta al mundo real, en su tono de voz se reflejaba el ansia que sentía, junto a los nervios._ ¿Quieres que me vaya, o quieres que me quede contigo?_

El castaño lo miro con los ojos más inundados en lágrimas que antes, y estas si rodaban por sus mejillas, pero estaban acompañadas por una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que se encargaba de responder las interrogantes que Akihiko tenía, y que le confirmaba lo que ya sabía. Él realmente amaba a Hiroki y parecía que esta vez sí era correspondido.

"_No llegas tarde, llegas justo a tiempo" _pronuncio y se lanzó a sus brazos, los cuales lo recibieron con gusto_ "siempre te he amado, desde que éramos niños, me alegra poder decírtelo al fin"_

Y lo único que se necesitó para comprobar totalmente que no era ningún sueño de alguno de los dos, fue el tierno y suave beso que compartieron iluminados por el atardecer.

_**Y así termina esta historia, o eso creo.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, y no me quieran matar por desaparecer a Misaki del mapa. Es lo justo él tiene a Akihiko durante todo el manga, dejemos a Hiroki tenerlo aunque sea solo en una historia ficticia.**_

_**Me encantaría "escuchar" opiniones o críticas, lo que quieran.**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí llego, me despido.**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**De acuerdo me declaro culpable, no pude resistir escribir más de esta pareja.**_

_**Hola, espero todo les esté yendo muy bien.**_

_**Sé qué había dejado el final del capítulo anterior muy abierto y gracias a los comentarios de Melyoan y de Himiko-chan Hirisashi me decidí a escribir más de esta historia.**_

_**Así que agradecimientos especiales a las dos personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme esos hermosos Reviews, esto es para ustedes.**_

_**Aclaraciones del capítulo no tengo, pero si logran llegar hasta el final, creo que les daré una sorpresa, aunque no sé muy bien que tal vaya a salir.**_

_**Bueno solo decir que los personajes son de Nakamura- sensei y yo solo estoy emocionándome con ellos, para usarlos de mis títeres personales y que hagan lo que yo quiera buajajajaja. *debería dejar lo macabra cierto***_

_**Como sea, a leer (si quieren, claro)!**_

…_**.**_

_**Capitulo dos: Ahora definitivamente lo sé.**_

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban allí afuera besándose como nunca antes lo habían hecho, porque a pesar de haber compartido besos antes, fueron en su mayoría los "conjuros" que Akihiko ponía sobre Hiroki cada vez que el castaño se desesperaba.

Ya había anochecido y hacia algo de frio. Lo cual no era problema para Akihiko que llevaba un suéter grueso, pero Hiroki que solo tenía puesto el pantalón y una fina camisa blanca de botones ya había empezado a temblar a pesar del calor que el cuerpo del más alto le regalaba.

"_Hiroki, quieres invitarme a entrar" _le susurro el escritor con voz divertida_ "sino lo haces puede que te congeles"_

El castaño no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces para abrir la puerta y jalarlo bruscamente al interior de su hogar. Ya dentro se fueron directamente hacia la recamara aunque ninguno de los dos pensaba exactamente en lo que podrían hacer en esa cama. Hiroki aún no comprendía que había sucedido a Akihiko para que actuara así, además no creía tener tan buena suerte para que todo lo que pasaba fuera realidad.

"_Debe ser un sueño" _pensó tristemente componiendo una expresión de tristeza, expresión que el otro notó.

Se sentaron en la cama uno al frente del otro con las piernas cruzadas, casi como si estuvieran de vuelta en la base secreta. Ambos se sintieron algo nostálgicos ante este pensamiento y sonrieron cuando notaron que el contrario parecía pensar lo mismo.

"_Hmmmm… Akihiko qué sucedió con Takahiro" _la inseguridad del de orbes achocolatadas se relucía en esta pregunta. Aun no podía creer que todo esto fuera cierto, él no tenía tanta suerte.

"_No pasó nada" _contesto el escritor con simpleza_ "me di cuenta que nunca intente que pasará nada porque mi corazón aún recordaba a mi primer amor"_

"_¿Tú primer amor? ¿Quién es?" _sí, tanto tiempo pasaron juntos de niños y el despistado castaño nunca notó los acercamientos de Akihiko, a pesar de no ser exactamente discretos.

"_¿Realmente no lo sabes?" _no pudo esconder su incredulidad, creía haberlo dejado más que claro, pero al parecer Hiroki era más inocente de lo que se pensaría_ "En serio, tanto tiempo desperdiciado" rio con frustración._

"_¿Quién es, Akihiko? Dímelo que realmente no lo comprendo" de pronto puso una mueca pensativa "tal vez fue una de las chicas que te perseguía en la primaria"_

En realidad el peliplata ya se estaba frustrando. A pesar de lo que acababa de decirle y de lo que el ojos de chocolate le respondió, Hiroki parecía no caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Acaso había prestado atención a lo que sucedía. Akihiko solo se inclinó hacia adelante encarándolo y lo beso, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

La expresión que puso Hiroki y el sonrojo masivo que lo cubrió por completo, incluso hasta su cuello estaba rojo, fue un regalo para los ojos violetas que miraban al delgado chico frente a él. Realmente parecía que Hiroki o no comprendía o no quería hacerlo.

"_Tontito, mi primer amor eres tú"_ contesto al fin la pregunta el ojivioleta sonando cariñoso.

La quijada de Hiroki cayo y sus ojos se abrieron demasiado haciéndole ver como a un niño al que acaban de decirle que Santa Claus no existe. Sin que Akihiko pudiera entender lo que le ocurría, el castaño empezó a llorar mojando sus rodillas al haber agachado el rostro. Pero cuando se calmó un poco tomo lo que tenía al alcance y se lo lanzo al escritor llamándolo _"baka"_ por cada objeto que esquivaba.

"_No puedes decirme eso después de tanto tiempo sufriendo por ti, maldito insensible"_ grito el castaño. Por suerte para el peliplata ya no tenía objetos al alcance _"es decir que pase toda mi infancia pensando que solo sería una molestia para ti si te decía que quería protegerte como a una princesa"_

"_¿Princesa? Pft" _no pudo contenerse y rompió en carcajadas, ¿él sería la princesa, en serio? Aunque si lo pensaba bien y sin orgullo de por medio en esa relación que tenía un príncipe hacía falta gravemente_ "Sabes, ambos éramos princesas, ¿recuerdas esa vez cuando tu madre nos puso vestidos y coronas para Hallowen? _

"_Es cierto, lo había olvidado" _sin poder evitarlo el ojicastaño se unió a las carcajadas_ "recuerdo que te veías adorable y no me soltaste la mano durante toda la noche"_

Ok, se estaban desviando un poco del tema, pero era natural para ellos recordar esos momentos del pasado que parecían tan tranquilos. Además no estaban acostumbrados a actuar de otra manera, era algo que deberían practicar y mejorar con el tiempo.

"_Bueno, como sea…" _corto Hiroki las risas volviendo a la seriedad del asunto _"creía que amabas a Takahiro" _susurro entristecido_ "no estrás solamente sacando tu frustración en mí ¿verdad? si es así jamás te lo perdonaría, lo entiendes cierto"_

"_Tranquilo Hiroki, jamás habría actuado así de no saber que lo que siento es verdadero" _aunque aún sonreía un poco, parecía algo preocupado _"pero ¿qué hay de ti? A pesar de lo que dijiste afuera, no parece que estuvieras muy consciente de lo que hacías, ¿realmente sientes lo que dijiste?_

"_Te amo" _respondió el castaño sin titubear_ "si nunca lo dije antes es porque estaba seguro que no sentías lo mismo y no quería perder tu amistad. Cuando te seduje estaba desesperado, ya no lo soportaba más y pensé que ibas a entender mis sentimientos si nos volvíamos uno"_

"_Lo hice, comprendí perfectamente que te amo desde los diez años, pero también pensé que no sentías lo mismo" _dejo escapar un bufido de frustración_ "realmente somos idiotas" _ambos rieron un poco_ "debo confesarte algo, si me enamore de Takahiro, aunque en realidad no fue amor, lo hice solo porque comprendía muy bien que nunca podría tenerte"_

"_Yo siempre pensé que la situación era al revés, y que siempre tendría que vivir con un amor no correspondido" _la mirada se le ensombreció al recordar tan dolorosos momentos_._

Ambos se quedaron callados con la cabeza gacha pensando en todas las dificultades que ellos mismos se habían impuesto, uno recordando como sufrió por el otro, y el otro recordando cuanto sufrió por un tercero que al final solo era un escape. Y todo por no darse cuenta de lo que el contrario sentía desde ante. Al menos ahora sabían la verdad.

"_Sabes, ese conjuro que te puse para que dejaras de llorar cuando éramos niños, en realidad era para que te quedarás siempre a mi lado"_ susurro Akihiko haciendo levantar la cabeza al ojicastaño que se vio sorprendido un segundo antes de sonreír _"tarde, pero espero que funcione" _

Akihiko se lanzó sobre Hiroki, abrazándole y tomando su rostro para besarle, y el castaño no solo acepto, sino que respondió con todo su ser. Ambos tendidos en la cama el castaño con el rostro escondido en el pecho del peliplata, y el ojivioleta aspirando el aroma del hermoso cabello castaño de Hiroki pensaron lo mismo _"al final la amabilidad si era recompensada"_

"_Oye Hiroki, ya no quiero perder más tiempo, ven a vivir conmigo"_ pidió el escritor en un suave murmullo que lleno de alegría al castaño, el cual solo asintió pegándose más al cuerpo de su ahora pareja.

…

_**Aquí termina esto!**_

_**Nah mentira solo esto capitulo.**_

_**Ahora la sorpresa *redoble de tambores* esto se va a convertir en un Junjou blended (termino de mi invención, espero no suene demasiado ridículo). Así es señoras y señores, voy a meter a todos los personajes en una licuadora y si sobreviven a las cuchillas van a intercambiarse parejas y hasta historias. Por lo tanto va a ser un long- shot.**_

_**Aun no se en que va a terminar pero el batido ya está listo, así que pueden hacer apuestas de las parejas. La historia por lo tanto no va a regresar a su curso original, esto es ficción así que hay que hacerlo bien raro O/**_

_**En el próximo capítulo, aparecerá Misaki, pero no voy a decir nada más. Solo esperen a que yo misma sepa que sucederá. Pero por supuesto saldrá la pareja mínimum que seguirá llevando el papel líder, aunque como digo ni yo misma sé que sucederá.**_

_**Nos leemos! (Espero que pronto)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Buenas Noches (o días según la ubicación horaria) XD**_

_**Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo, el cual llega bastante más tarde de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero estoy en final de semestre de la universidad y la mayor parte del tiempo se me va estudiando, haciendo trabajo y pensando maneras para suicidarme. Así que disculpen el retraso si esperaban el capítulo antes.**_

_**En fin, como aclaraciones de capitulo debo decir que les tengo una sorpresa (para más información más abajito lo verán! **_

_**También este capítulo me quedo muchísimo más largo que los anteriores, y aunque soy amante de la extensión espero no les moleste la longitud del capítulo, pero bueno esta historia la estoy haciendo vendada en una habitación a oscuras donde no veo absolutamente nada de lo que tengo al frente, entonces voy escribiendo conforme… ni yo misma lo sé :-(**_

_**Sin alargar más mí parloteo, ¡A leer!**_

_**Ah pero antes (cxasi lo olvido) agradecimiento especial a quienes han comentado y agregado esta historia a alertas y favoritos, me ayudan a continuar un monton!**_

_**Ahora sí, ¡A leer si no se han aburrido antes de empezar XD! **_

…

_**Capítulo 3: Ahora esto… en realidad no lo sabía**_

Día sábado en la cuidad de Tokio, en el piso superior de un exclusivo apartamento en una de las mejores áreas de la ciudad, el ganador del premio Naomori a la más corta edad reía desvergonzadamente mientras esquivaba objetos que volaban hacia sus puntos vitales a gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza, cabe agregar. Y todo eso sucedía porque cierto castaño estaba armando un gran alboroto al haber escuchado unas palabras que prefería no haber escuchado.

"_No seas tonto, Hiroki" _le había dicho el escritor hace pocos minutos _"es obvio que vamos a dormir en la misma cama, juntos y acurrucados todas las noches"_

El futuro profesor se sintió tan avergonzado por esto que hizo lo que mejor se le daba: lanzar cosas a su pareja y lógicamente esto causo la risa del otro aumentando su estado de vergüenza critica. A pesar de que él también quería dormir junto a su platónico cumplido, el escucharle decir eso tan obviamente lo descoloco de una manera que solo lo dejo en un estado de alerta máximo, que impedía al peliplata acercársele o, en este caso, dejar de reírse.

"_Vamos Hiroki, no seas tímido, yo sé que también estás muriendo de ganas por acurrucarte conmigo"_ el castaño boqueo desesperado buscando algo que responder, pero lo único que sucedió fue que su sonrojo aumento convirtiéndole prácticamente en un tomate tostado _"te ves muy lindo con ese color, deberías usarlo más seguido"_

"_Ya cállate BAKAHIKO"_ grito tratando de encontrar algo más para lanzar, pero para su desgracia había agotado todos los proyectiles que podía lanzarle. De pronto pensó en una estrategia para acallar a Akihiko, era posible que muriera en el intento pero ya estaba volviéndose loco _"está bien, tienes razón, estoy deseando cobijarme con tu calor, y besarte todas las noches antes de dormir hasta que la falta de aliento nos deje inconscientes"_

Termino de decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas y espero la reacción de su pareja. Esperaba que Aki se callara de pronto, que se avergonzara, o incluso que dejara caer su quijada mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado dándole el tiempo justo para escapar, pero no espero que el ojivioleta lo atacara literalmente.

Akihiko lo lanzo en contra de las cajas (de ropa para más comodidad) causándole un poco de daño por el material duro contra su cuerpo, el cual se abrió y dejo escapar un poco de su contenido. Luego se colocó encima de él y sin esperar a absolutamente nada, comenzó a besarle de una manera tan hambrienta y salvaje, que el castaño tuvo la certeza de que iba a ser devorado allí mismo.

No esta tan equivocado.

Sin esperar a mucho el peliplata le arranco la camisa de botones que llevaba puesta, haciendo saltar varias piezas de plástico, y sin mucha ceremonia se fue directo a su cuello, donde beso, chupo, mordisqueo y succiono cuanto podía, solo disfrutando con la sensación de suavidad de esa piel pálida y caliente, y del cuerpo que temblaba y se retorcía por debajo de él, jadeando enloquecido.

"_Aki...ah, ngh, espera"_ gimió mientras el otro paseaba las manos frías por su pecho, encendiendo cada centímetro de piel que tocaban _"en serio, de…agh…detente"_

"_Ni lo sueñes"_ le corto Akihiko dándole un mordisquito a uno de sus pezones, lo que causo que el de orbes de chocolate diera un gritito erótico y se arqueara pegándose cuanto podía al ojivioleta _"Es extraño, hacer esto contigo y verte disfrutando tanto mientras pides que me detenga"_ le dio una lamida desde su pezón mordisqueado hasta la clavícula derecha _"sabes que has esperado este momento tanto como yo, además no puedes pretender decirme algo como eso y no sufrir las consecuencias, y créeme las sufrirás mucho"_

Ya no conforme con las reacciones de su mejor amigo, bajo su mano directo a su entrepierna y empezó a masajear con maestría por sobre la ropa. El más bajo solo se retorció sintiendo la tortura de la sensación que las manos de su amado le dejaban. Su ropa ya le causaba dolor.

En un impulso espontaneo, y usando toda su fuerza, se levantó y tiro a Akihiko contra el suelo colocándose en segundos sobre él a horcajadas. Lo empezó a besar como si su vida dependiera de ello, y logro lo que planeaba antes de llegar a esto: Akihiko estaba desconcertado, muy desconcertado.

Todo se volvió un caos, mientras Hiroki jadeaba y gemía encima de Akihiko, este se dedicaba a pasear sus manos por la espalda de su compañero, sin ningún ritmo lógico y metiéndolas dentro de la ropa interior cada vez que llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda, apretando su trasero directamente y sin ningún reparo.

"_A-ah… Bakahiko, me duele"_ susurro el castaño con voz excitada al oído de su amante, sintiendo que su ropa lo iba a matar _"desvísteme, ahora"_

"_Lo que ordene"_ sonrió el otro divertido.

Adoptando una nueva posición, que consistía en Hiroki sentado en el regazo de Akihiko quien a su vez estaba sentado también, el peliplata le desabrocho el pantalón y con manos rápidas y hábiles, le bajo la ropa interior liberando la erección. El castaño suspiro aliviado.

Inmediatamente, el ojivioleta empezó a masajear el miembro duro de su amante, pasando los dedos con delicadeza y lentitud por la punta, causando que Hiroki pegara unos pequeños botes que rozaban su miembro. Ese movimiento le estaba enloqueciendo y le hacía querer con desespero estar dentro del castaño.

Con todo y su mejor amigo se levantó, sujetándole fuertemente con una sola mano mientras seguía masturbándole, y se dirigió al sofá donde se dejó caer, dejando al castaño nuevamente debajo de él. Apresurado le retiro toda la ropa, dejándole solo la camisa rasgada, la cual se pegaba sensualmente a su piel debido al sudor y procedió a desabrocharse su pantalón bajándolo un poco para aliviar ligeramente el dolor de la excitación que le había dejado lo botes de su compañero.

"_Date prisa"_ exigió el castaño sin especificar en qué quería que se apresurará.

El ojivioleta tomo su erección nuevamente con una sola mano, masajeándola un tanto rápido y empezó a lamerse los dedos, frente a la cara sorprendido y sonrojada de Hiroki quien jadeo aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Sus dedos ya húmedos no perdieron tiempo en dirigirse a la entrada del castaño donde se entretuvieron un poco masajeando en círculo sin que se introdujesen dentro. Masturbándolo y masajeando esa parte tan sensible, Akihiko se fue de nuevo a la boca del castaño y cuando lo tuvo bien distraído, introdujo dos dedos en su interior.

"_AHHHHH" _el grito quedo ligeramente ahogado en la boca del escritor, pero este supo que le estaba doliendo

Espero por la aprobación del castaño, y cuando lo vio cambiar su expresión a una de éxtasis, le ataco, rápido y duro, moviendo sus dedos cuanto podía y en todas las formas que se le ocurrían, ganándose así una sinfonía de gemidos de diferentes tonos por parte de su amor.

"_Ngh…ahhhh… me corro"_ y con un gran gemido el castaño derramo su esencia en la mano del peliplata que aún lo tenía bien sujeto.

Y ese fue el momento en que Akihiko aprovecho para adentrarse en el castaño, retirando sus dedos y remplazándolo por su miembro. Fue el momento perfecto ya que Hiroki estaba muy relajado por el anterior orgasmo de manera que no se quejó por la intrusión y más pronto de lo esperado movió su cadera avisando a Akihiko que podía moverse. Todo se volvió un frenesí, ya el escritor estaba muy excitado por todo lo anterior y el deseo de fundirse con su amor, el de verdad, lo hacían acelerar el movimiento sin ningún freno. Además el futuro profesor estaba tan feliz por poder al fin estar con su antiguo amor platónico, ahora correspondido, que ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias que ese acelerado movimiento le podía dejar. Solo sabía que todo se sentía tan bien, tan caliente, tan feliz que casi parecía ridículo.

Y cuando Akihiko golpeo su próstata no lo soporto más y se corrió nuevamente, y su interior apretó el miembro de Akihiko de una manera tan deliciosa que no pudo evitar venirse en el interior de su amante. Así quedaron ambos, jadeantes, mareados, y muy satisfechos, fuertemente abrazados encima del sofá.

Pero a pesar de que lo único que querían en ese momento era descansar, la vida no era tan indulgente con nadie. Además que al ser las diez de la mañana apenas, no era extraño lo que estaba sucediendo: el teléfono de la casa estaba sonando.

"_Déjalo, Aki"_ pido el castaño besando su brazo con suavidad.

Pero el peliplata nunca había sido bueno para esperar que el timbre dejara de sonar, así que prefería contestar y está no fue la excepción. Al principio pensó levantarse solo para desconectar la línea, pero en un impulso contesto.

"_Usagi"_ sonó la voz de Takahiro del otro lado de la bocina _"lamento molestarte un sábado tan temprano, pero necesito pedirte un gran favor"_

"_¿Que necesitas?"_ el ojivioleta se sintió bastante incomodo al recibir la llamada, y a la mención de un favor, pero primero escucharía.

"_¿Puedes, por favor, ser tutor de mi hermano para el examen de ingreso a la universidad?"_ su voz sonaba bastante desesperada, y Akihiko casi pudo verlo con las manos juntas suplicándole. Pero estaba Hiroki ahora y no quería hacer nada que pudiera herirlo.

"_Takahiro, la verdad es que alguien se acaba de mudar conmigo, y me gustaría preguntarle ante si no le molestaría" _explico con un suspiro_ "¿puedes darme algún tiempo?"_

"_Claro Usami, me alegra mucho que encontrarás a alguien, y no te preocupes si este favor es algo que te generará problemas prefiero buscar otra solución"_ y ahí estaba esa amabilidad que creyó amar y que aun cuando no era así, si apreciaba mucho _"gracias por escucharme, estaremos en contacto Usagi"_ sonrió y corto.

Un poco confundido por qué hacer, regreso al sofá que era lo suficientemente grande para que los dos reposarán bien acurrucados, y se acostó abrazando a Hiroki cuanto pudo.

"_Ese era Takahiro, ¿verdad?"_ hablo Hiroki con voz apagada, lo cual preocupo al ojivioleta _"¿qué quería?_

"_Solo me pregunto si podía ser tutor de su hermano para el examen de ingreso a la universidad_" contesto el otro con simpleza, esperando lo peor _"le dijo que iba a consultarlo contigo primero, y él me respondió que si me iba a causar problemas preferiría buscar a alguien más. También dijo que se alegraba porque hubiera encontrado a alguien, lo dijo sinceramente"_

"_Confió en ti y no me molesta que le enseñes al mocoso, pero preferiría que no tengas que ver mucho a Takahiro"_ contesto el castaño sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Akihiko lo abrazo aún más.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la mudanza y Akihiko había comenzado a dar clases a Misaki un chico de dieciocho años, demasiado inocente e ingenuo para su edad. Hiroki creía que era una suerte que el mocoso no se pareciera a su hermano, porque aunque confiaba en Akihiko, aún se sentía algo inseguro con respecto a su ex rival, pero también creía que el chico era bastante simpático y hasta tierno, más con esa costumbre de sonrojarse por cualquier cosa que tenía.

Ese día, un martes temprano por la mañana, pensaba en Nowaki como llevaba un tiempo haciéndolo y entro a una cafetería a desayunar antes de dirigirse a la universidad donde iba a investigar algunas cosas para su nueva tesis. Se sentó en la barra al frente de la ventana después de haber realizado su pedido, y miro hacia fuera con aire distraído. Pero algo llamo su atención y lo dejo bastante nervioso, por lo que se colocó el sombrero y los anteojos rápidamente.

"_¿Qué demonios hace Nowaki en esa floristería?" _pensaba el castaño deseando que él chico no notará su presencia.

Sin darse cuenta había ido a la cafetería que estaba frente a uno de los trabajos del ojiazul, y justamente cuando pensaba en él. ¡Vaya suerte la que tenía! Aún no se sentía preparado para verle después de lo que había pasado dentro y fuera de su departamento, ya que él conocía de primera mano cuanto dolía un amor no correspondido.

Sin pensarlo mucho hizo lo que estaba deseando hace varios días y llamo a Akihiko.

"_**Hola Hiroki, ¿olvidaste algo?"**_ le saludo Akihiko con su voz relajada.

"_Etto… yo, ehmm, pues bueno hay…algo que quisiera preguntarte"_ concluyo con nerviosismo.

"_**Dímelo, no tienes que estar tan nervioso, o será que estás con ganas de…" **_había bajado su voz a ese tono tan seductor que Hiroki no podía resistir y reía ligeramente sabiendo lo que haría en el castaño.

"_Bakahiko, cállate"_ el pobre chico estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas _"si vas a molestarme, mejor no pregunto nada"_

"_**Lo lamento Hiro, es solo que…no me puedo resistir a tu voz avergonzada"**_ termino riendo más alto que antes _**"ya en serio, dime lo que quieras"**_

"_Bueno, quería preguntarte si te molesta que continúe ayudando a Nowaki con su examen para la universidad_" todo lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo para apartar el bochorno de su rostro, pero no recibió respuesta por varios minutos por lo que se preocupó_ "Aki, la verdad me siento muy culpable por como las cosas sucedieron, y él fue muy amable conmigo cuando estaba lastimado"_

"_**Lamento haberte lastimado Hiroki" **_susurró el otro con su voz más seria_** "pero no quiero que te veas a solas con esa persona, siendo que estuviste a punto de aceptarlo" **_Hiroki se resignó a dejar las cosas como estaban al escuchar la negativa de su pareja_** "pero puedes ayudarle siempre y cuando lo traigas aquí, así puedo mantenerlo vigilado y quizás sea de ayuda para Misaki"**_

"_Gracias Akihiko, y no te preocupes porque solo te he amado a ti" _al decir esto tan impulsivamente se sonrojo, tanto que incluso en su voz se notó causando las risas del escritor_ "no te rías Aki, me voy a enojar y sabes que eso no es bueno"_

"_**Lo siento, nos vemos más tarde"**_se despidió el ojivioleta aun riendo un poco.

Justo cuando colgó, le llevaron su pedido, el cual comió todo lo rápido que pudo. Cuando salió se dirigió muy decidido hasta la floristería y ya que no llevaba más puestos lo anteojos y el sombrero el más alto pudo reconocerlo fácilmente.

El ojiazul le sonrió solamente, de una manera que dejaba muy en claro que aún estaba un poco dolido por su derrota, pero al mismo tiempo se veía feliz de volver a ver al ojichocolate. No le decía nada y solo se limitó a observarlo esperando que el castaño hablara pero este estaba tan nervioso que ya estaba deseando que el piso se abriera y se lo tragara mientras lo observaba intensamente.

"_Ho-hola Nowaki"_ saludo muy nervioso y como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de cabeza _"quería…ehmm preguntarte si aún quieres ayuda con tus exámenes, además aún tengo algunas de tus cosas y quisiera devolvértelas"_ su voz sonaba casi tan temblorosa como su cuerpo, pero no sabía la manera correcta de hablarle a alguien que había rechazado.

"_Hiro-san…"_ susurro Nowaki con una sonrisa cariñosa y trsite _"no tienes por qué hacerlo si te voy a causar problemas"_

"_No lo harás, y realmente quiero hacerlo"_ Hiroki se sentía muy incómodo por la sonrisa de Nowaki, además de sentirse culpable _"me siento mal por lo que pasó"_ susurro mirando al piso.

Nowaki se sintió algo atontado al ver el sonrojo cubrir las mejillas de su profesor, ya que lo hacía lucir tan lindo que por un instante tuvo el deseo de besarle, pero sabía que no podía y más por el contrario se sintió algo dolido por la culpabilidad del otro.

"_Hiro-san, no te sientas culpable por mí"_ mastico las palabras apretando sus puños _"no quiero que me tengas lastima, puedo afrontar un rechazo por mí cuenta"_

"_N-no… no es eso, etto…"_ la verdad no pensó que el más alto fuera a interpretarlo de esa manera y notó que lo estaba lastimando así que cambio su táctica _"No es eso, es solo que no puedo permitir que mi reputación como profesor quede manchada, te dije que mis clases iban a ser estrictas y eso significa que no terminan hasta que apruebes, ¿comprendes?"_

El ojiazul quedo boquiabierto al escuchar la regañina del castaño, quien aún estaba sonrojado pero fruncía el ceño con aspecto severo, y se dio cuenta que aún le gustaba mucho pero también noto que eso posiblemente no habría funcionado, no solo por el evidente amor del más bajo hacia el escritor sino porque Nowaki no comprendía si quería al castaño como pareja o más bien como un muy buen amigo. Como fuere realmente le gustaban las clases que le daba y si él quería dárselas sería maleducado negarse.

"_Gracias Hiro-san, me gustaría que me ayudarás_" sonrió ya sin sentimientos mezclados _"¿te puedo visitar en tu apartamento nuevamente?"_ pregunto para concertar la cita próxima, pero al ver al castaño sonrojarse más violentamente que antes presintió que las cosas habían cambiado.

"_Etto, verás… yo y-ya no vivo solo"_ el evidente nerviosismo del más bajo hizo reír a _Nowaki "no te burles mocoso, no hagas que me arrepienta de haber venido"_ hizo un puchero con el entrecejo más fruncido _"Si quieres que te ayude deberás venir a esta dirección y…"_ saco un papel con la dirección del pent house y se lo entrego _"Espero que no te moleste pero Akihiko da clases a otro chico por lo que podrían coincidir"_

"_Gracias Hiro-san solo dime la fecha y ahí estaré"_ el más alto estaba entusiasmado por ser capaz de seguir viendo a Hiroki y sintió algo de curiosidad por su nuevo compañero de estudios _"Y no te preocupes no me molesta para nada"_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El día pactado llego. Hiroki estaba algo nervioso, principalmente por las miradas de sospecha que le lanzaba Akihiko cada tanto mientras le explicaba a Misaki alguna que otra cosa, ya que el chico era en realidad bastante inteligente pero tenía un hermano muy sobreprotector y algo paranoico que lo había llevado hasta ese exclusivo departamento.

El timbre sonó y ya todos sabían quién era, incluso el ojiverde al que le habían informado ligeramente de la situación (aunque el escritor estaba deseando decirle todo hasta el último detalle para sacar un poco de frustración) y uno nervioso y los otros dos observando la escena que se aproximaba, era la puesta en escena que esperaba a Nowaki.

"_Perdón por la intrusión"_ saludo el más alto al entrar al apartamento _"muchas gracias por recibirme"_ después de una breve inclinación el ojiazul levanto la cabeza examinando todo a su alrededor _"Wow, este lugar es increíble"_ exclamo sorprendido.

"_Buenas tardes Kusama-kun"_ saludo el peliplata observándolo calculadoramente _"es grato recibirte en nuestro hogar" _la formalidad con que le hablaba, unido al tono hipócrita que utilizaba causo un pequeño temblor en el azabache, pero lo ignoro mirando a cierto castaño de ojos verdes que no tardo en sonrojarse al encontrarse con la mirada azul "_Yo soy Usami Akihiko, la pareja de Hiroki"_ y ahí estaba la aclaración que quería hacer desde que el otro entro al departamento _" y este…"_ señala al más joven _"es Takahashi Misaki, un alumno y hermano de mi mejor amigo…"_ Hiroki le envió una mirada molesta a Akihiko advirtiéndolo de futuras consecuencias _"después de Hiroki, claro está"_ y se fue a abrazar a su amado castaño antes de que su demonio interior hiciera aparición.

"_Mucho gusto Takahashi- kun, mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, puedes llamarme Nowaki_" le dio una sonrisa amable de esas tan propias de su persona y el castañito se puso más sonrojado que antes.

"_Ho-hola yo soy Takahashi Misaki" _el ojiverde estaba nerviosos porque siempre había sido bastante tímido y torpe a la hora de relacionarse con las demás personas, pero conforme hablaba fue adquiriendo confianza _"tengo diecisiete años, y quiero ingresar a la universidad Mitsuhashi a la carrera de economía, me gusta el manga, principalmente "Za kan" y_…" hablo tanto que ya no se le ocurria que decir poniéndose más rojo_ "y…ehm… encantado de conocerte"_

"_El placer es mío" __**contesto el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa.**_

Al parecer se llevarían bastante bien esos dos, pensaron los testigos de esa presentación tan atolondrada.

….

_**Aquí termina un nuevo capítulo! **_

_**Espero les haya gustado el lemmon, que es el segundo que escribo y la verdad no se si lo hago bien o queda patético. Además lamento si el final quedo algo forzado y si Misaki no se parece mucho al original, pero como dije al inicio no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Espero no quieran convertirme en salsa por esto.**_

_**Solo les puedo decir que no todo es lo que parece, así que no confíen mucho en las impresiones.**_

_**Creo que en el próximo capítulo aparecerán los dos personajes restante, los hermosos Miyagi y Shinobu y por su puesto habrá participación de los que ya tenemos en acción, aparte de más mínimum wiii.**_

_**Como sea, no sé cuándo pueda pasarme por aquí de nuevo pero espero no tardar tanto y no matarme antes de salir de clases.**_

_**Nos leemos! Y Gracias!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola. **_

_**No, no estaba desaparecida aunque eso pareciera. Lo que sucedió por desgracia es que las vacaciones se me ampliaron más de lo que yo hubiera querido así que hasta ahorita tengo tiempo de trabajar en el capítulo, pero la buena noticia es que ya estoy de vacaciones por lo que no tardare tanto.**_

_**Después de las escusas de rigor es grato decir que al menos en el próximo capítulo ya sé que seguirá. Creo que la historia ya me está tomando algo de forma, aunque no estoy del todo segura, pero bueno al menos eso es un avance. **_

_**En este capítulo creo que dejare en claro cuáles serán las parejas y… bueno al leer se darán cuenta. Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía o incoherencias.**_

_**Como siempre los personajes son de Nakamura- sensei. Aplausos a ella.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

…..

_**Ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?**_

En una cafetería del centro de Tokio un chico rubio de ojos grandes y grises miraba a su acompañante con frialdad discordante con lo que le afirmaba en ese instante.

"_Me gustas"_ repitió por tercera vez y la persona frente a él aun no hacia ni el menor movimiento.

"_¿Qué?"_ pregunto con el cigarrillo colgando de sus labios entreabiertos. El hombre de cabello negro y ojos azul índigo aun no comprendía que demonios sucedía ni porque de pronto un chico al que había visto muy pocas veces en su vida a pesar de que estuvieran emparentados por lazos políticos durante un tiempo.

"_Acaso no lo recuerdas… el día que nos conocimos"_ la voz del rubio titubeo un poco aunque su apariencia seguía siendo de frialdad.

Y en realidad pensaba que el otro no lo recordaba, lo cual comprendía cuando su expresión paso desde la concentración, a la confusión para finalmente llegar al vacío. Efectivamente no tenía ningún recuerdo de ese día.

El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza y el rubio soltando un suspiro le recordó que el día que se conocieron estaba a punto de ser asaltado y golpeado por unos vándalos y que él le rescato. Por supuesto omitió decirle que desde que lo vio ahí de pie rescatándole no había podido dejar de pensar en él ni siquiera cuando se enteró que ese héroe que apareció de la nada y que le gusto desde ese primer instante era de su hermana.

"_Fue el destino, pero después fue un destino maldito"_ Suspiro con indiferencia a pesar de que por dentro se moría de los nervios y la vergüenza por esperar una respuesta

El azabache no podía creer todo lo que ese niño le decía, estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera podía cerrar la boca o soltar el cigarrillo que sostenía con la mano al no ser capaz de hacerlo con los labios.

"_Ahhh…..."_ solo eso podía pensar. Recordó a que se refería el chico pero no era importante para él así que los detalles de todo ese día se desperdigaban en su mente sin orden ni secuencia.

"_Lo olvidaste por completo ¿verdad?"_ preguntó el rubio con voz plana agachando un poco la mirada. La verdad es que le estaba resultando doloroso confesar sus sentimientos a alguien que al parecer no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en él.

"_¿Acaso no estabas estudiando en el extranjero?"_ le pregunto al chico de ojos grises en un intento de desviarlo del tema _"Era en…"_ ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, así de poco le había interesado alguna vez el chico.

"_Australia"_ le aclaró el chico sintiendo que su corazón se encogía un poco más, de pronto sentía que nada de eso tenía sentido, que no lograría lo que esperaba pero no podía dejar que nada de eso se transluciera en su expresión.

"_¿Por qué regresaste de repente?"_ el mayor tenía muy clara la respuesta pero si quería dejar las cosas claras desde el inicio era necesario hacer una pregunta tan obvia.

"_Yo estaba en vacaciones de verano, y me dijeron que te habías divorciado, por eso…"_ cada vez se sentía más mal, y le costaba hablar más fluido _"me di cuenta que era el destino"_

"_Ah…"_ repitió el mayor pensando que las cosas que decía el mocoso no tenían ningún sentido _"Ah, ya se estando en un lugar desconocido no podías comunicarte, no pudiste acostumbrarte a la comida, eso es, debiste estar bajo mucho estrés, además este año el calor fue insoportable debes tomar vinagre… Ah y si necesitas algún consejo soy todo oídos"_ sabía que estaba vomitando palabras pero no podía hacer otra cosa, era una situación demasiado incomoda.

"_Me gustas"_ repitió el rubio sin mirarlo a los ojos _"deja de bromear"_

"_Oye, oye acaso te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, soy un hombre y tengo treinta y cinco años, deja de molestar a un viejo como yo"_

"_No regrese de Australia para bromear contigo o perder el tiempo"_ le corto el chico con las esperanzas cayéndose a pedazos en su interior. Tenía claro que no funcionaría, no le interesaba al hombre que tenía enfrente.

"_¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres que hagas?"_ preguntó el adulto con un suspiro que denotaba cuan cansado estaba.

El rubio no creía que aún no lo hubiera comprendido, agudizando los ojos le _espeto "quiero que te hagas responsable"_ ese fue el final de todo.

La cara del adulto se paralizo al instante y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, luego agacho el rostro y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

"_Lo siento Shinobu, pero no podré hacerlo aunque lo intente"_ eso era lo más incómodo que había tenido que hacer y no quería lastimar al chico que había sacado coraje para confesársele, pero en serio no podía hacerlo "_Hay una persona de mi pasado que nunca he dejado de amar, ni pienso dejar de hacerlo, es demasiado importante para mí"_ el chico cada vez agachaba más la cabeza y eso lo ponía aún más incómodo _"nunca podré olvidarle y amar a otra persona parece que es imposible para mí… realmente lo lamento"_

Solo dejo el dinero, y el silencio de su partida, todo sin que Shinobu lo mirara porque no quería afrontar que la primer persona que había amado ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad para mostrar su valía. Se sentía demasiado mal y sin darse cuenta sus ojos anteriormente aguados habían empezado a verter lágrimas por su rostro. Él bien sabía que su manera de llorar era demasiado escandalosa e incontrolable por lo que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y tensionando todos sus músculos se quedó allí tragándose las ganas de sollozar, el problema es que no se podía mover.

"_Lo siento, pero ven conmigo"_ un chico extremadamente alto y con los ojos más azules y cálidos que había visto lo levanto al estilo princesa, pero no tenía ganas ni de defenderse _"si quieres esconde tu rostro en mi pecho, no importa si me mojas un poco, puedes mojarme todo lo que necesites"_ le susurro el desconocido y él solo obedeció agradeciendo que el susto le había impedido empezar a sollozar como tenía que.

El muchacho de cabello negro y mirada amable lo llevo dentro de la cocina de la cafetería y lo sentó con sumo cuidado en un pequeño banco que allí había.

"_Ahora puedes llorar cuanto necesites"_ le sonrió poniéndose a su altura y apoyando una mano en su hombre _"mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, debo trabajar unos quince minutos más ¿puedes esperar hasta que salga?"_

El rubio asintió y rompió a llorar con ese llanto tan escandaloso que tenía y que no podía ocultar. Varias de las personas que estaban dentro de la cocina se asustaron e incluso sonó algún utensilio de porcelana rompiéndose contra el suelo pero todos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para ignorarlo, lo cual fue agradecido con una sonrisa por parte del chico llamado Nowaki. Dentro de su dolor el rubio agradeció tener alguien que lo sacara de esa horrible situación en la que se metió solo y pensó que alguien con una sonrisa y unos ojos tan amables debía ser buena persona.

.*.*.*.*.

En el piso superior de un exclusivo apartamento en una de las mejores áreas de la ciudad, un castaño gemía sin parar mientras un peliplata frente a él ponía una expresión de esfuerzo. El castaño estaba a punto de soltar un grito conforme el otro presionaba más duro.

"_Akihiko si me sujetas así de fuerte el hombro no puedo desinfectarte la herida"_ le regaño echándole un poco más del líquido desinfectante de cortaduras que sostenía de manera precaria debido al dolor del apretón del otro _"Me estas lastimando y seguramente me quedara un moratón después"_

"_Eso pasa porque tienes las piel más blanca, suave y hermosa que pueda existir"_ a pesar del dolor de su dedo cortado aun podía molestar a su mejor amigo y pareja _"si no estuviéramos en esta situación no dudes que te estaría dejando otro tipo de moratones"_ sonrió viendo como la cara del otro enrojecía.

"_Baka"_ susurro Hiroki con su cara ardiendo _"que te he dicho de dejarme marcas, las personas me ven raro cuando ando tan cubierto, a pesar de ser invierno, parece que llevo tatuado en el rostro que tengo marcas ocultas bajo mi ropa que hizo mi amante que es un hombre"_

El ojivioleta tuvo el mismo pensamiento que le venía rondando la cabeza desde hace unos cuantos días, un pensamiento que se relacionaba con la vergüenza de su pareja para admitir ante más personas que vivían juntos.

"_Oye Hiro, ¿no quieres que visitemos a tus padres?"_ El líquido que tenía en las manos el de ojos chocolates se rego encima de la herida haciendo que Akihiko diera un aullido de dolor y pegara un brinco que termino por hacer que la botella saliera volando quien sabe a dónde.

"_Emm, ¿para qué quieres que los visitemos?"_ Hiroki desvió la cara y salió corriendo literalmente tras la botella, aunque lo único que hizo fue esconderse detrás del mueble de la cocina.

"_Hiroki, no huyas"_ el escritor se fue detrás de él y rodeo la cocina para que no lo viera llegar _"sabes bien que es lo que quiero al visitar a tus padres"_ le susurró al oído atrapándolo en un apretado abrazo que sobresalto al castaño.

"_No quiero, mi madre se va a molestar y mi padre quizás mi desconozca como hijo"_ Hace unas cuantas semanas que Akihiko no paraba de darle lata con que fueran a presentarse como pareja ante sus padre, pero al castaño lo aterraban las reacciones que estos pudieran tener, si tenía a Akihiko junto a él se sentía seguro pero no quería ver el rechazo y el asco en los rostros de sus padres dirigidos hacia él _"no soportaría que me rechacen, además no quisiera ponerte en un aprieto a ti"_

"_Tontillo, estoy seguro que ni tu padre ni tu madres harán nada de eso"_ le susurró el peli plata al castaño depositando un beso en su oído _"es más estoy seguro que se pondrán contentos, por favor Hiro espere mucho tiempo para poder tenerte como pareja, no quiero ocultarme"_

"_Lo siento Akihiko, también quiero decirles pero necesito unos cuantos días para prepararme para lo que pueda suceder, lo entiendes ¿verdad?" _el castaño le hablaba con una cálida voz susurrante que demostraba que en serio lo sentía y también cuan asustado estaba. Eso enterneció al ojivioleta.

El peliplata asintió y luego besó al ojichocolate diciéndole de ese modo que esperaría cuanto él quisiera. Él comprendía que aunque el castaño no estaba del todo indispuesto a revelar su relación al mundo, tampoco quería divulgarlo a diestra y siniestra porque sabía cómo eran las personas de prejuiciosas y hostiles cuando no entendían algo o nos les gustaba.

El beso se extendió a, extrañamente, pedido del castaño quien no soltó los labios de Akihiko hasta que no fue estrictamente necesario por la falta de aire y aun después de eso siguió besando al peliplata en la mandíbula, mejillas, parpados y orejas. No hace falta decir que el escritor estaba derritiéndose lentamente por causa del más bajo, pero para su desgracia Hiroki noto lo que estaba haciendo y totalmente avergonzado detuvo sus labios sobre los del escritor, abrió los ojos topándose con la mirada extasiada del de orbes violetas y se alejó rápidamente.

"_Etto, cero que iré a llamar a mi madre para decirle que la visitaremos"_ y salió corriendo despavorido dejando al pobre Usami con una expresión embobada.

La llamada se efectuó unas horas después, ya que el castaño quedo tan traumatizado por su atrevimiento que no pudo salir de su estudio hasta ese momento, y ya había olvidado lo de llamar a sus padres pero Akihiko amablemente se lo recordó, lo acompaño hasta el teléfono y no se separó de él dejando muy en claro que iba a escuchar la conversación y, por la mirada decidida que mostraba, puede que también interrumpirla.

"_Vamos niñito, solo llama" _le apuro Akihiko abrazándole por la cintura_ "o es que quieres un conjuro para eliminarte los nervios"_

Hiroki solo asintió y levanto la bocina, no respondiendo al apelativo cariñoso de su pareja solo porque sentía que aunque abriera la boca ningún sonido saldría de ella. Aunque no lo pidió igualmente Akihiko le puso un conjuro y, jamás lo reconocería pero, funciono.

Levanto la bocina, escucho el repicar del tono tres veces y le contesto una de las empleadas de la casa de sus padres. Sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso espero a que su madre tomara el teléfono y contestara sintiendo como el agarre de Akihiko se hacía más apretado y cálido.

"_Hola, Hiro-chan me alegra que llames"_ le saludo la señora Kamijou del otro lado de la línea con esa voz alegre que poseía _"deberías llamar más seguido hace casi un mes que no tenemos noticias de ti, nos tenías preocupados"_ le regaño como hacía siempre que llamaba. Claro era su culpa por no llamar más seguido.

"_Ho-hola m-ma-mamá"_ genial solo faltaba que su lengua se trabara de ese modo tan vergonzoso, Akihiko le beso en el cuello dándole ánimos, y él decidiendo que era demasiado mayor para estar tan nerviosos por la situación, carraspeó y siguió hablando _"Perdona por no haber llamado, es que con la nueva tesis, y las clases particulares que estoy impartiendo lo fui posponiendo, perdona mamá"_

"_No te preocupes Hiro- chan"_ la voz de su madre cambio bajando unos cuantos tonos lo cual causo una mala sensación en el castaño, quien por experiencia sabía que eso significaba que su madre estaba sospechando de algo _"pero me sorprende que hayas llamado de pronto, ¿será que tienes algo importante que decirnos?"_ y allí estaba, esa madre perspicaz que siempre sabía que le sucedía.

"_Pues… sí, tengo algo importante que decirles"_ tomo un gran respiro y lo soltó de golpe _"Estoy viviendo con alguien"_ su madre pego un gran chillido y empezó a soltar preguntas que el castaño no alcanzaba a entender, por lo que alzando la voz le corto el rollo _"espera mamá, no te diré nada aún, quiero ir a visitarlos para hablar, ahí se enterarán de quien es, así que no preguntes por que no diré nada"_

"_Mou, Hiro- chan que malo eres" gimoteo la Sra. Kamijou rápidamente "Quiero saberlo, ¿puedes venir mañana?" Le pidió esperanzada._

"_Imposible, tengo que dar clases" _mintió el castaño y Akihiko rio bajito aunque algo escucharon del otro lado de la línea pero ningún comentario fue hecho_ "podemos ir la otra semana, el viernes, hasta ese día tendremos algo de tiempo"_

"_Waaaahhh, eres muy cruel, pero supongo que no puedo hacer otra cosa más que esperar" _siguió la madre con su berrinche pero ahora bastante fingido_ "¿Vendrán al almorzar o a cenar?, como sea tengo que preparar algo, me muero de ganas por conocerle" _exclamo con voz expresiva_ "bueno supongo que no tienes nada más que decirme, así que me despido, los niños de la clase de pintura me está esperando" _se despidió con un tono de voz misterioso_ "Ah, por cierto saluda a Akihiko- chan de mi parte, dile que lo esperamos" _y sin más corto.

El castaño se puso tan pálido como un papel en un segundo y si no hubiera sido por el abrazo de Akihiko habría parada en el suelo. No entendió como pudo saber su madre que Akihiko era con quien vivía y menos porque lo dijo de un modo tan natural y hasta alegre. Definitivamente nunca entendería a su madre, pero al menos ahora sabía que los problemas no iban a ser tan graves, al menos con su madre.

"_Hiroki, ¿qué sucedió, que te dijo tu madre?"_ preguntó el peliplata calmado, volteando al de orbes color chocolate hacia él, pero al verlo se alteró _"Hiro, ¿estás bien? Dime que sucedió, vamos precioso no me dejes así"_

"_BAKA, NO ME LLAMES PRECIOSO"_ grito saliendo de su ensoñación dándole una mirada entre furiosa y avergonzada al escritor, quien se recuperó de su alteración al ver como el color regresaba a la piel de su amado castaño asentándose en forma de rubor en las mejillas _"Mi madre supo que eras tú, no sé cómo o desde cuando sabe algo, pero al despedirse me dijo que te saludará y que te espera el viernes" _

"_Oh, ya veo"_ sonrió Akihiko abrazando otra vez al más bajo acomodando su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello _"supongo que eso es algo bueno, pero… no desobedezcas a tu madre y salúdame"_ susurró sensualmente en su oído.

"_Eres un idiota"_ le gruño pero luego le beso la oreja que estaba cerca de su boca _"¿no crees que hace un poco de frío, A-ki-hi-ko?_" deletreo cada silaba en un susurro dejando muy en claro sus deseos y el más alto solo pudo sonreír por eso antes de atacar a su primer amor.

.*.*.*.*.*.

En la casa de los hermanos Takahashi, un castaño de grandes ojos verdes preparaba la cena mientras escuchaba uno de sus grupos favoritos. Esperaba que su hermano llegara para poder cenar juntos ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no podían hacerlo por el trabajo del mayor y esa tarde había recibido una llamada de este diciéndole que iba a llegar temprano.

Cuando termino de preparar los alimentos, su hermano aún no había llegado lo cual le extraño ya que era la hora de llegada normal y le había dicho que llegaría temprano. Se sentía solo sin su hermano y se sentía culpable por no poder ayudarle más, en lugar de ser solo una carga para él.

La puerta sonó y fue abierta, Misaki se levantó para recibir a Takahiro pero cuando vio su rostro la preocupación creció en él. Su hermano se mostraba ansioso y preocupado, y se veía más cansado de lo usual.

"_Bienvenido a casa Nii- chan"_ le saludo recogiéndole el maletín _"¿Sucedió algo en el trabajo?"_

"_Misaki, tenemos un problema"_ se apresuró a contar Takahiro abrazando a su pequeño hermano "_quieren transferirme a Osaka y será justo el día después que recibas los resultados del examen de admisión para la universidad, sé que entrarás sin problema, pero… ese es el problema"_ el de cabellos azabache se oía realmente preocupado

Misaki no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero al oír la preocupación de su hermano supo que algo andaba mal. Si su hermano era transferido ¿Qué pasaría con él?

"_Misaki, no puedo dejarte vivir solo, pero en serio quiero que asistas a la universidad que escogiste y estudies la carrera que elegiste"_ dijo el mayor sentándose en el sofá de la sala y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos _"Por eso voy a rogarle a mi jefe que no me transfiera ¿puedes esperar un poco?"_

"_Nii- chan no te preocupes por mí, puedo dejar los estudios por un año y hacer el examen de ingreso a una universidad de Osaka"_ le tranquilizo el ojiesmeralda, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su hermano suspirara aún más triste y preocupado _"o puedo solicitar residencia en uno de los dormitorios de la universidad, nada más tendría que buscar donde quedarme hasta el inicio de las clases" _

"_Pero no quiero dejarte solo, aun eres tan joven y pequeño"_ gimoteo Takahiro acariciando los cabellos desordenados de Misaki.

"_No me trates como un niño, ya tengo dieciocho años"_ masculló el chico enojado por la actitud sobreprotectora de su hermano mayor.

"_Veré que hacer Misaki solo dame algo de tiempo"_ le pidió el de ojos índigo a su hermanito menor.

Y así entre discusiones e ideas no del todo factibles para el uno o el otro decidieron esperar una semana más hasta que el castaño recibiera sus resultados, mientras que el mayor rogaría lo que fuera necesario para que lo dejaran continuar en el puesto que tenía.

Eso a Misaki no le causo la mínima gracia. Él no quería ser una carga para su hermano ni para nadie, no quería que perdiera su empleo, ni mucho menos que tuviera problemas con su jefe o que no pudiera ascender en su trabajo y si debía dejar de estudiar por el bien de su hermano lo haría, el problema era hacer que su hermano entendiera eso. Pero el podía vivir solo y haría a su hermano ver eso, aunque no tuviera el dinero para hacerlo vivir en los dormitorios de la universidad no era mala idea y como dijo solo tendría que buscar un lugar para quedarse hasta que comenzarán las clases.

Por ahora solo podían esperar.

…

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo y quieran saber que sigue ya que todas las escenas quedaron inconclusas. En el próximo capítulo las continuaciones y quizás más de la historia se dejara ver y escribir.**_

_**Trataré no tardar tanto, porque en vacaciones me pongo algo perezosa pero no creo que ocurra.**_

_**Me gustaría leer Reviews dándome sus opiniones o ideas, principalmente lo segundo porque me ayudarían bastante.**_

_**Y bueno, nos leemos! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! **_

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que agregan a alertas, favoritos o dejan review son increíbles.**_

_**Sé que hace bastante tiempo no me asomo por aquí y de verás lo lamento, este es el primer long- fic que escribo y me doy cuenta que soy del tipo de escritora que en vacaciones la inspiración también se le va de vacaciones -_-!**_

_**Este capítulo me costó bastante hacerlo y trate con toda mi cabecita que saliera en un mes, pero espero les guste. Me disculpo de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía.**_

_**Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora.**_

_**Sin más que agregar a leer!**_

…_**..**_

_**Ahora… esto es inesperado**_

Misaki salió de colegio y se dirigió a su hogar, ese era justamente el día en que supo los resultados del examen de ingreso a la universidad y justo como lo esperaba entro a la facultad de economía sin problemas. El problema seguía siendo ese irónicamente.

En lugar de sentirse feliz y animado como se suponía, el castañito solo sentía que los problemas apenas empezaban para él y su hermano, el cual por más que rogo no consiguió que lo dejaran en el puesto que tenía; su jefe al ser un viejo amigo de sus difuntos padres le tenía un gran aprecio a Takahiro y la transferencia a Osaka significaba un puesto más importante para él. Misaki entendía bien eso y ya había decidido que vivir solo en los dormitorios de la universidad no representaba mayor problema, y ahora que tenía la seguridad de que había ingresado lo único que necesitaba era donde quedarse hasta que la fecha de matrícula y solicitud de dormitorios comenzara, eso y convencer a su hermano de que no era un niño y que podía valerse por sus propios medios.

Cuando llegó a su casa iba a sacar las llaves pero se percató de que la puerta ya estaba abierta lo cual le sorprendió ya que eso nunca pasaba.

"_Misaki, ¿eres tú?"_ le llamo la voz de Takahiro desde el interior de la casa.

"_¿Nii- chan, que haces aquí?"_ Pregunto el ojiverde entrando al salón _"¿no deberías estar en el trabajo?"_ El raro comportamiento de su hermano lo puso en alerta de que algo malo se avecinaba y él solo esperaba poder salir de esa _"Ah casi lo olvido ya tengo los resultados y conseguí entrar perfectamente al departamento de economía"_ celebró el chico quedamente _"ahora si ¿qué me ibas a decir?"_

"_Misakiii, no lo logré"_ gimoteo Takahiro lazándose sobre el pequeño chico _"por más que le rogué a mi jefe, por más que le explique la situación dijo que no iba a permitir que rechazará tan buena oportunidad, solo pude conseguir dos día más antes de trasladarme"_

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer?"_ preguntó el castaño con paciencia tratando de calmar a su hermano _"para la matrícula y solicitud de dormitorios aún quedan dos meses…"_ ante la mención de los dormitorios su hermano se tensó terriblemente como si le estuvieran mencionando algo prohibido y maléfico _"no sigas Nii- chan puedo vivir solo perfectamente no soy ningún mocoso, además sabes que soy muy bueno con los quehaceres y la cocina"_ le cortó antes de que hiciera algún berrinche _" lo único que nos queda es buscar un lugar en estos tres días para quedarme por mientras inician las clases"_

"_Está bien Misaki, creo que no tengo opción"_ murmuro Takahiro suspirando derrotado y soltando a su hermano del férreo abrazo con que lo aprisionaba. Lo sujeto de los hombros y lo miro directo a los ojos _"No quería recurrir a esto pero creo que es la única opción que tengo"_ y así como termino de hablar se fue corriendo hacia la puerta y salió de la casa a toda velocidad.

El destino quedo como un paradero desconocido para Misaki, quien solo se quedó quieto en medio de la sala con una clara expresión de confusión.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El viernes por la mañana había llegado y el estado de nerviosismo en que se encontraba Hiroki era tan elevado que incluso Akihiko ya comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Desde el día anterior el castaño no dejaba de temblar, no había conseguido terminar su tesis para quedarse en la universidad, y no quería acercarse al peliplata como si fuera toxico, además que su aspecto demostraba todo esto y más; pasaba de sonrojos a temblores nerviosos, sus ojos se mostraban vacíos un momento y al siguiente estaban empañados por lagrimas que no llegaban a escapar, a veces sonreía nostálgicamente y luego reía como desquiciado. Y así continuaba cinco minutos antes de salir del departamento y tomar el camino hacia el hogar de sus padres.

"_Vamos precioso, deja de estar así de nervioso"_ le suplico Akihiko esperanzado en que el apelativo le sacaría al menos un grito o un regaño _"Acaso quieres que te calme con métodos más… calurosos" _

"_Hazlo, por favor"_ Akihiko jamás espero que el castaño le diera una afirmativa a su clara burla, pero él era él y aunque estaba preocupado por la actitud de su primer amor, no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa, mucho menos cuando Hiroki había comenzado a jadear sobre sus labios de esa manera tan sensual y apetecible.

"_Vamos Hiro, ¿en serio lo deseas?"_ por más que quería devorarlo ahí mismo temió que el de orbes chocolate tuviera un ataque nervioso en media sesión de "calma" por lo que quería asegurarse muy bien que el castaño estaba dispuesto _"si es así vamos al sofá al menos, no quieres que alguien escuche tus gemidos al estar casi en la puerta"_

Hiroki solo se dejó arrastrar hasta el sillón mientras Akihiko acariciaba su mano con ternura, el peliplata se sentó y dejo espacio para acomodar a Hiro entre sus piernas de modo que su espalda quedaba apoyada en su pecho; el castaño respiraba de una manera rápida y discordante no como señal de excitación sino más bien como aviso de un posible estado de hiperventilación. El ojivioleta sabía que Hiroki estaba mal, demasiado nervioso por la reunión a la cual ya estaban retrasados para llegar. Comenzó a besar el cuello de su pareja muy lentamente, con cuidado y se detuvo al subir a su oído.

"_Sabes, jamás en mi vida espere poder presentarme ante tus padres como tu pareja"_ susurró suavemente en el oído del castaño quien se estremeció ligeramente _"tampoco espere encontrar una familia que me quisiera de verdad y no como una relación de negocios, pero lo que menos esperaba, de lo que menos esperanzas tenía es de que algún día tú me quisieras"_ termino y sintió como el delgado cuerpo de su mejor amigo se relajaba entre sus brazos _"Encontrarte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, y eres lo más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida desde esa tarde en que nos encontramos en la base secreta cruzando el túnel verde, blanco y azul"_

"_Gracias Aki" _susurro el castaño pegándose más al pecho del escritor _"ahora me siento más relajado"_ en un movimiento rápido se volteó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, lo cual hizo sonreír al escritor.

"_Ahora, vamos y demostrémosle a tus padres que esto no es solo un capricho, sino que es realmente amor"_ levanto con suavidad a Hiroki para luego pararse él y empezar a caminar hacia la salida del apartamento llevándose a Hiroki tomado de la mano "_además no permitiré que nadie nos separe ni siquiera tus padres"_

Arrastrándole consiguió llevar a Hiroki hasta su deportivo rojo, y aunque ya se veía un poco más calmado el recorrido de quince minutos se llevó a cabo en absoluto silencio. Conforme se acercaban a la antigua casa del castaño este temblaba más y cuando arribaron en el lugar se sujetaba de los lados del asiento con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de romperlo.

"_Hiro, ya llegamos, ¿Hiro?"_ al detenerse los ojos violetas de Akihiko se posaron en su pareja y al ver que estaba volviendo a entrar en su antiguo estado se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso tan intenso que en pocos segundos le robo el aliento.

"_BAKA, ESTAMOS EN MITAD DE LA CALLE"_ grito Hiroki a todo pulmón una vez hubo recuperado el aliento. Akihiko solo rio.

En el interior de la casa el grito no pasó desapercibido y siendo la Sra. Anna Kamijou una experta en reconocer los gritos de su hijo, supo que la diversión estaba a punto de empezar. Ansiosamente salió corriendo a recibirlos a ambos abriendo la puerta que daba a la calle a pesar de ser impropio para una persona de su status.

"_Hiro- chan, Aki- chan, los estábamos esperando, vamos pasen rápido"_ la Sra. Kamijou estaba que no cabía de alegría y parecía una niña emocionada dando saltitos por aquí y por allá alrededor de los desconcertados visitantes.

Al entrar a la casa y pasar a la sala se toparon también con el Sr. Sato Kamijou, el padre de Hiroki, quien aunque se mostraba más calmado que su esposa igual mostraba una ferviente mirada de ansiedad y emoción.

"_Hiroki, me alegra verte por aquí, realmente te extrañaba"_ le saludo su padre dándole un fuerte abrazo que le quito el aire, y es que su padre siempre había sido muy expresivo y cariñosos a pesar de que la sociedad dictaba que un hombre no se debía comportar así _"Akihiko, hace mucho tiempo no te veía, se ve que te va muy bien, me encantan tus libros"_ y le dio un fuerte abrazo también.

No hace falta decir que ambos chicos estaban tan atónitos que a Hiroki se le olvidaron por completo sus nervios y Akihiko se puso algo más nervioso de lo que creía estar. A empujoncitos y risitas por parte de Anna se sentaron en el sofá frente a sus padres, y ninguno de los dos se había percatado que desde que entraron iban sujetos de las manos y no se habían soltado en ningún momento.

"_Bueno chicos esperamos una explicación"_ se mofó Sato aguantándose las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

"_Es cierto muchachos, ¿qué es esto tan inesperado que pasa entre ustedes dos?_" se burló Anna con una frase que gritaba sarcasmos por donde fuera.

Ambos hombres se miraron con la misma mirada confusa en la cara y asintieron.

"_¿Cómo demonios lo supieron?_" preguntaron el castaño y el peliplata al unísono _"es decir nunca dijimos nada cuando éramos niños o adolescentes y nunca supimos de lo que pensaba el otro, entonces ¿por qué ustedes lo adivinaron tan fácilmente?"_ inquirió Hiroki haciendo puchero y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ambos mayores soltaron las carcajadas que habían tratado de contener en una explosión tan espontanea que hizo que el escritor pegará un brinco a pesar de que nunca había sido nervioso.

"_Te lo dije cariño, debíamos esperar bastante tiempo antes de que este par notará lo que pasaba" _le dijo la Sra. Kamijou a su esposo tomándolo de la mano _"Mira Hiroki, desde esa tarde que llegaste tan sonrojado de ese lugar donde solías esconderte cuando escapabas de casa por la presión de tus actividades y no notaste que tu padre estaba esperándote en la puerta sino que le pasaste a un lado sin percatarte de su presencia supimos que ya no tenías espacio en tu corazón solo para nosotros"_ le explico Anna a su hijo quien ante la mención del día en que conoció a Akihiko se sonrojo justo como lo había hecho aquel día.

"_Entonces ¿no están en contra?"_ pregunto Hiroki francamente ansioso por la respuesta.

"_¿Por qué habríamos de estarlo? Al contrario nos hace muy felices que al final pudieran decir lo que sentían por el otro"_ exclamo el Sr. Kamijou con simpleza "_El amor es amor sin importar la forma en que venga y habiéndolos visto desde que se conocieron, sabiendo la inocencia de su relación, jamás podríamos oponernos"_ termino con un tenue risita _"más bien nos hicieron esperar demasiado para poder tomarlos a ambos como parte de la familia como un pareja_"

"_Aun no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes de los que sentía Hiroki si al parecer era tan evidente"_ exclamo Akihiko pensativo tratando de recordar algo de su pasado que le revelara la verdad.

"_Eso es muy fácil de explicar"_ le interrumpió Anna "_a pesar de que eres un poco más directo que Hiro- chan, eras un niño tan bueno y tan aproblemado que no notabas como reaccionaba mi hijo ante todo lo que hacías, y además siempre que Hiro huía de ti te quedabas triste y callado en lugar de pensar en que actuaba así por los nervios y perseguirlo"_

"_Oigan eso me hace quedar mal" _exclamo enfurruñado el ojichocolate _"Además yo tampoco note nada de parte de Akihiko, él solo actuaba como un muy buen amigo y la mayor parte del tiempo pensaba que solo me estaba molestando"_

"_Hijo, Akihiko no tiene la culpa de que seas tan tsundere y despistado"_ se mofo Sato mirando a Akihiko con complicidad.

"_Chicos desde el primer instante que los vimos juntos supimos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, porque nunca habíamos visto algo tan puro e ingenuo en todas nuestras vidas, ustedes estaban destinados a amarse y sin importar ninguna estúpida regla social que lo prohibiera teníamos la certeza de que ustedes descubrirían tarde o temprano la manera de estar juntos"_ suspiro Anna Kamijou en tono soñador y sabio conseguido con el pasar de los años _"claro, no esperábamos que tardaran tanto pero al parecer todo valió la pena"_

Ambos, Hiroki y Akihiko sonrieron sinceramente pensando en las maravillosas personas que eran el señor y la señora Kamijou, y maldiciendo internamente una vez más todo el tiempo perdido por su ingenuidad.

"_De alguna manera se siente extraño una aceptación tan rápida"_ mascullo Hiroki mirando a sus padres con reproche.

"_Escuchen bien ustedes dos"_ exclamo seriamente Sato "_no permitan que nadie los separe, ni siquiera nosotros, ambos esperaron mucho tiempo para llegar a tener esta relación y no pueden permitir que los comentarios despectivos de las personas o los insultos que puedan recibir les quiten la felicidad que ahora tienen"_ la forma en que hablaba el Sr. Kamijou dejaba muy en claro que no tenía el más mínimo prejuicio y más bien parecía que le molestaba que estos prejuicios existieran "_Las personas no se interesan por los sentimientos de los demás, así que no les importara si ustedes se aman o no, lo único que les importa son las apariencias y los estándares de normalidad que se deben respetar, pero ustedes ignoren eso y vivan su vida como lo desean que no hay nada de malo en ello_"

"_Bien dicho cariño"_ le apoyo Anna con su expresivo carácter.

"_Gracias señor y señora Kamijou"_ dijo suavemente Akihiko _"sabía que ustedes apoyarían a su hijo en cualquier decisión que tomara; te lo dije precioso, no había necesidad de preocuparse" _le susurro audiblemente apretándole la mano.

"_No me llames así y menos en frente de mis padre bakahiko"_ mascullo Hiroki sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Todos rieron e incluso Hiroki lo hizo dándole la razón a Akihiko, no había de que preocuparse.

.*.*.*.*.*.

La tarde paso entre conversaciones risas y burlas amistosas, principalmente dirigidas a Hiroki el cual se sonrojaba y refunfuñaba con su habitual energía. Pero debían regresar a su nueva vida y a su hogar.

El castaño estaba mucho más tranquilo ahora que sabía que contaba con el apoyo de sus padres por completo y estaba decidido a seguir esos consejos que le habían dado y no dejar que nadie interfiriera en lo que tanto tiempo había deseado. Tanto tiempo esperando el amor de Akihiko no iba a permitir que nadie se lo arrebatará.

"_Hiroki, cando lleguemos al departamento te haré el amor"_ susurró el ojivioleta mirándolo intensamente por el rabillo del ojo.

"_Lo harás"_ confirmo el ojichocolate con un suave sonrojo, él pensaba justamente lo mismo.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Hiroki se bajó rápidamente antes que el escritor lo atacará allí mismo ya que este no tendía a contenerse, y extendiendo la mano hacia el peliplata lo tomo y lo arrastro al ascensor donde comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasión separándose antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Pero los ojos de Hiroki se abrieron con sorpresa al ver quien esperaba frente a la puerta.

"_Takahiro ¿qué haces aquí?"_ pregunto Akihiko dando un paso hacia el visitante, soltando inconscientemente la mano del castaño.

"_Usagi"_ exclamo el azabache lazándose sobre Akihiko y abrazándolo fuertemente _"Me han transferido a las oficinas de Osaka y justo ahorita que Misaki fue aceptado en la carrera que quería"_ explico el de orbes índigo entre lloriqueos mientras se apretaba más fuerte contra el pecho de Usami _"no sé qué hacer, no quiero que mi hermanito viva solo, pero es la única opción que tengo, no puedo pagar un departamento para él junto con sus clases por lo que él dijo que va a solicitar residencia en los dormitorios del campus universitario pero para eso falta algún tiempo y puede trasladarse hasta que inicien la clases pero yo me debo trasladar en tan solo tres días más; waaaaaah necesito tu ayuda"_ sollozó dramáticamente levantando la cabeza hacia el peliplata quien lo observaba perplejo.

"_Claro ¿Qué necesitas?"_ preguntó el escritor preocupado.

"_¿Puede Misaki vivir aquí por algún tiempo? Te querré por toda la eternidad si me ayudas, lo juró"_

Pero ambos habían olvidado a cierto castaño que fruncía el entrecejo mientras un aura del más puro enojo se extendía por el pequeño lugar.

….

_**Sé que dije que iba a terminar todas las escenas que deje inconclusas en este capítulo pero no quise hacer nada con Nowaki y Shinobu porque para ellos creo que ocuparé la mayoría del siguiente capítulo, y espero les guste lo que maquina mi mentecita. Además quiero que la parte de Misaki se vaya adelantando algo porque creo que va muy atrasada comparándola con las demás.**_

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo y quieran seguir leyendo.**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo!**_


End file.
